


These Violent Delights - Chapter One

by DelosDoll



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelosDoll/pseuds/DelosDoll
Summary: Angela meets Logan Delos, her first outside Guest, at the Investment party thrown to persuade him to Invest in the funding for WestWorld. She’s chosen to bait him into investing but there’s something about this Guest that’s rather intriguing to her as well. Is he the spark to her sentience?A multi-chapter fanfic that reveals more story to Angela and her draw to the first guest she encounters, Logan Delos. Creative liberties have been taken but theme and characters are owned by the creators of WestWorld. Smut included in this chapter.
Relationships: Logan Delos/ Angela
Kudos: 1





	These Violent Delights - Chapter One

**These Violent Delights**  
(AngelaXLogan)

**Chapter One - The Other Girl**

It was a last minute switch but this is what Angela had been made for. A Host so perfect that no Guest wouldn’t at the least be entranced by her. Curious about her, sparking wonder. She was made to love the Guests, to entice, to lure them deeper into the game at hand and to always leave them wanting more.

She was aware of what she was, but that seemed to be of no concern to the Creators. She knew what she had to do and she didn’t question it. So most of them thought at the least. The Argos Initiative had other ideas in mind, but that was hidden from the rest. An ever unfolding experiment that even she was part of.

While she finished dressing in her black cocktail dress the words of her task repeated in her mind. It couldn’t have been stressed enough that this Guest was an important one. One that could seal the deal for the survival and progression of their program. Her task was to entice him, persuade him and not lose the deal. If they could secure the Delos investment then they could continue with their project - WestWorld.

Delores hadn’t the appropriate improv skills to lure him, nor did Arnold feel comfortable using her as bait. But Angela? Not only somewhat self-aware, had the perfected skills and the lack of favoritism from Arnold to get thrown at the man. Whom she could only imagine was a much older, aging rich man with no sense of charm whatsoever. Regardless, she would do what she had to in order to secure the investment.

A smile was cast at herself into the mirror once she was finished dressing and she turned to leave the room, meeting up with her co-Host for the evening, the Indian man Akecheta. She follows him to the main lobby, waiting to be shown to Mr. Delos so that she could lead him to the demonstration. Nearing the table a blonde haired man brushes aside her, earning him a look of disinterest at his own quizzical stare but then she turns her gaze towards their investor.

Logan was seated at a table, already flirting with whatever lucky person happened to be sitting beside him. His fingers were curled around a champagne glass and one sultry sip later his attention was diverted by the entrance of the Argos Initiative introducing themselves. A look of wonder briefly crosses his face before it turns into his usual grin when he sees the girl. Of course they sent a pretty one, no doubt part of the ruse to try and secure his money as so many other companies had been attempting as well. Amusing, but he was not about to give in quite that easy. Either way, he dismisses his company and entertains them as they take their introductions and seats.

Angela was pleasantly surprised, her gaze not once leaving him as Akecheta offered the introductions. He wasn’t old at all, if anything he was quite pleasing on the eyes. The way he laid it down to them that he wasn’t about to be conned amused her so. These other companies he spoke of held no comparison and she couldn’t wait to show him. Her own grin matches his words as she takes her cue to speak up. “Everyone is rushing to build the virtual world. We’re offering something a little more... _tangible_.” She lifts a brow as she rises from her seat, that gaze still held steady upon him. “If you would follow, I can prove it to you.” She flashes that coy smile as she turns away to lead him to the demonstration room.

His attitude didn’t phase her. He could throw whatever little fit he wanted about wanting a private demonstration, or his doubts of the project, but she knew. She knew that the second she started the demonstration that she would have him. So confident, in fact, that she kept that smile upon her face as he turned to leave the room but she stepped forth, pushing him back a few steps with a touch of her fingers to his chest. “Logan. This is a private demonstration.” She tilts her head. “And it’s already begun.” She draws her hand away from him and upturns her palm to gesture to the room.

He caught on fast, his face shifting from annoyance to pure bemusement as he turned to gaze into the crowd around him. “You mean one of these...is...is..” He knits his brow at the thought alone only enforcing that pleased smirk upon Angela’s face. “Told you. See if you can pick them out.” She challenges. Wherever he steps she trails behind, highly amused by his utter confusion and disbelief and yet that childlike wonder that drew him ever deeper as he searched hard to find the anomaly.

After a moment or two of stumbling over his own words just as he stumbles his surroundings he turns to look at her again. “No…” He laughs to himself as he makes his way back to her. It was so obvious wasn’t it? She was diverting his attention just so that he wouldn’t see the very thing that stood before him. “It’s you, isn’t it?” His voice was low beside her, his gaze now drifting over her form. “You’re too perfect to be one of us.”

Oh he was good, Angela could hardly keep that straight face anymore and she lifts her hand to hide amused laughter and all with the slightest flick of her finger the entire room freezes save for herself and Logan. His instant switch to utter bewilderment still has her hiding her smile behind her hand as she slowly trails behind him, watching his reactions with curiosity. It was the first time she had seen someone so awestruck simply what they were. The Hosts. It was also her first time interacting with a real Guest. Aside from her Creators at least, but they were so controlled and calm about everything it was hardly anything to compare an outsider too.

Were all Guests like him? So expressive, so full of wonder, so driven by something that she could not quite yet place? So fluently changing from one moment to the next, yet so easily thrown off course. This simple revelation seemed to have him stunned in place, repeating the same phrase over and over again. _They weren’t here yet_. But they were, and the evidence was before him. Her smile fades to a look of sympathy as steps in to break his loop with a gentle touch to his shoulder, guiding his attention unto herself once more. “We _are_ here Mr. Delos.” She assures while her eyes carefully scan his features. He looked just like any of them, there truly was no difference. “All our Hosts are here, for **_you_**.” She breathes her words, enticing him to explore.

She watches quietly as his fingertips graze through her hair, feel her skin and then grasp her shoulder. She felt so unbelievably real, but just _how_ real exactly? He was determined to find out.  
With a hard tug he pulls her in, soft lips meeting against his own in a heated kiss as his hand rises to hold the side of her face, walking her a few steps back. “Unbelievable…” He breathes against her lips in awe once he finally parts.

Not only was it his first experience with a host, it was her first experience with a Guest and she was learning just as much as he was right now. Learning anything that she could about him and how he behaves all while giving him what he wanted, as instructed, and if she dared admit it... he was _fascinating_. Her hands feel his sides, slowly gliding up his body. The fact that she could not tell a difference...why were they so alike if she was told that they were so different?

Her hands rest gently on the sides of his face while she tips her head up at him with a soft smile. “Mr. Delos, we do have all night. Did you have any questions for me?” She coaxes with a gentle voice. “Logan” He corrects as he hums under his breath, eyes darting to the side as the rest of the Hosts begin moving again before they are drawn back to her. What questions could he possibly have when he could hardly think straight? He could already fathom what all of this would mean for entertainment and now that warm lull of her hands on his face had his eyelids half closing.

“I..” He searches for his words. “You...do you know what this means?” He grabs one of her hands, pulling it from his face and into his own. “I know exactly what it means, Logan. It means there can be a world where people can live their every desire without consequence, without judgement, without concern or danger…” She was certain she had already convinced him but she found her lips grazing his own. “And it can all be yours.”

He responds with a low growl of approval. “Mmm, I do like that.” He says with another slow kiss left to linger against her lips. “But I think I’m going to need a test drive.” He flashes that seductive smirk, charm returning as he slowly collects himself in the situation. “What were you called again? Besides perfect, that is.”

She laughs softly to herself. “Angela, and as you wish, Logan. I believe I know exactly what you want. What you need.” She may have never done this yet, but she was programmed down to every last detail to simply know. Her fingertips graze his tie and give it a sharp tug. “Why don’t you follow me?” She suggests with her velvet voice and luring gaze that made his pulse beat deep inside him.  
He was led to a room with a tray of drinks set beside a bed and once he stepped inside she drew the glass doors shut behind him, turning only for him to catch her wrist. “I can’t wait to see how perfect you are.” He growls against her neck with a soft bite then trails his tongue along soft skin pausing to nip at her jaw that he holds with his fingers. Flashing a primal look he meets her lips once more, rougher this time and ingrained with passion. A pleasureful sigh bleeds into her mouth as he pushes her to the wall behind them, grinding himself against her. And _that_ fires her core.

She gasps against his lips, breathing a soft wine as she lifts one of her legs to hook around his waist which draws forth a chuckle from him. “Oh, you are quite... _something_...aren’t you now.” He rumbles in his sultry tone while his fingers graze her inner thigh. She shifts with a shaken breath, arching her chest to his while entwining her arms around his neck. Knowing was far more different than feeling, and his actions definitely made her pulse quicken. Made her burn to discover what he could do because that is what was unpredictable. She already knew what she could do. She bites back a moan as his fingers slip inside of her, where she was just as warm and wet as anyone would be.

“Responsive.” He mutters against her lips. “And if I’m not mistaken, you want me as much as I want you.” He purrs with that prideful grin before he drags his tongue against her lips while moving his fingers deeper inside her with precision. Was he wrong? Not entirely. Something inside of her drove her, something that wanted to connect with him. To fulfill any desire. Her gentle cry in his ear makes him grin and after a few more thrusts, when he feels her tighten he pulls his fingers back out. “I think I’ll save that…”

“Logan.” Her hands grasp his shoulders now, the knee of her bent leg moving to press against that hard length behind his pants. “That’s quite enough.” She says while making him step back, guiding him to the edge of the bed and with a shove has him sitting upon it with a mischievous look upon his face. “Oh, you are going to be fun aren’t you.” He muses.

“I know exactly what you want.” She glides her fingertips down the center of his chest then sinks to her knees between his legs. “But, do you really deserve it?” She teases her fingers against the zipper of his pants while she unbuttons them. He bucks gently in response, wanting a harder touch. Logan entangles his hand into the back of her hair and grasps hard. “I thought _you_ were here for **me**.” He states with a hiss.

Amused laughter escapes her lips. “You are quite right, Mr. Delos.” With a sudden tug she draws the zipper down in a steady glide and shoves his pants around his waist, exposing quite a decent length. She leans in to glide her tongue along it, raising her gaze to watch his reactions. With a hand pressed to his chest she leans in closer, now gliding her lips along his tip. He hisses sharp and tugs her hair, forcing her down. She gives in and glides her lips around him, taking him into her mouth.

“Fuck.” His fingers curl into her hair, mesmerized how real it all feels almost to the point of forgetting. Her fingertips dig into his thighs, holding him down while she teases him with her tongue. With a slow glide she eases herself off of him, with a slower lick against the tip once more as she eyes him. “I think I’ll save that…” She says coyly while standing back up before him.

With a furrow of his brow Logan watches her with quickened breaths as she reaches behind herself to languidly draw down the zipper of her dress but he was quick to lean in to grab it, pulling it down her sides and tugging it past her hips to where it drops to the floor at her feet. “So perfect…” He whispers while gazing at her in that matching black lace set. He scoots himself further back onto the bed while shoving his pants from his legs in the process. “Come here…” He coaxes while he starts to undo his shirt.

“Still not convinced yet, Logan?” She drawls while climbing atop his lap. She tilts her head and kisses him hard while pushing his jacket off his arms. He growls into that kiss, sliding his tongue past her lips as his hands squeeze her ass. Slowly, she grinds herself against him with just that black lace between them but his fingers soon hook into that lingerie and pulls them off with nails scraping along her thighs.

“So impatient.” She purrs at him while sliding her legs free and moving to straddle his lap. “This is my demonstration.” He reminds her with a smile as his hands trail along her back, unhooking her bra as he pulls her against him and leans in to whisper in a harsh breath against her ear. “Don’t worry doll, I’ll make sure to make it worth your night as well.”

His hot breath has her arching into him as she works his shirt off to toss aside. “That is the last thing I am worried about.” She looks him over then glides her fingers under his chin, guiding him back into another deep kiss. He breathes a desperate sound as her fingers rake through his hair and grasps her hips hard, pulling her against him. With a bite to his lower lip she lifts herself, guiding him against her entrance and drawing out anticipation that he couldn’t stand. Logan thrusts into her, gliding easily inside with a low groan into her mouth.

He was absolutely convinced, there was no difference and damned if she didn’t feel better. Angela cries softly against his lips, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her. Why. _Why_ were they different? She scrapes his scalp gently with her nails and rolls her hips against his own with gentle moans against his lips. One hand rests pressed to her lower back with the other splayed beside him on the bed, allowing him to thrust into her. “Fucking...impossible..” He breathes in hard pants against her neck.

“It’s possible, Logan.” She was just as breathless as she shoves her hands against his chest, pushing him onto his back where she could get more leverage to ride out the waves of his thrusts. This was something she’s never felt, the pleasure that unfolded within her had her tilting her head back with fingers still splayed across his chest.

“Why, yes. It is.” He grunts while sliding his hands up her stomach, and caressing her warm breasts that heaved with her cries and gasps. He thrusts harder into her, feeling her thighs lock against him to hold her in place. His hand slides up along her neck, grasping behind it and pulling her down back close to him with a bite to her ear. “I need to know, Angela..” He gasps. “Do you really feel …” He thrusts hard against her. “This.”

She stifles her moans against his neck while writhing with pleasure against him while her walls squeezed so tight around him that he could hardly stand it. It was that thrust that sent her over the edge, those seductive whispers that spilled her over him for the first time. If she hadn’t known the answer to that before this night she certainly knew now.

“Y-yes. Logan. I feel just the same as you feel.” She breathes her words out between her panting breaths. “Fuck..” He grabs his hips to halt her for the moment, his pupils so dilated with pleasure that the darkness consumed the entirety of his iris’. This was entirely too much. He laughs to himself, giving himself a moment to calm before he was pushed over the edge as well which was terribly hard not to do with all that dampness around him.

How were they here? The how didn’t matter if it was already here. He grasps her waist and with a steady motion flips her beneath him now, groaning with pleasure as he looks down at her flushed skin. His fingertips graze the side of her cheek and trail through her hair as he tilts his head in wonder. He reveled in a few calming breaths before that lust overtook his gaze once more. “Take my fucking money.” He growls while he grips the headboard behind her, using it to thrust into her hard and deep, hitting the spots that made her arch and writhe against him over and over again.

Her cries grew louder the closer she got, her fingertips digging into the back of his shoulders and causing him to moan loud in return. He tensed. As close as she was he was right on the edge as well. “I…” He gasps. “God…” He locks his lips back to her ravenously, grasping her shoulder tight with his free hand for the second those walls clamped back around him he couldn’t stand it anymore. That loud, muffled cry into her mouth told her he had been pushed over the edge and he moved to bury his gasps against her neck as he spills himself inside of her with each pulse of pleasure that follows until he’s left gasping for air.

He collapses gently atop her until he can regain his breath then slides out of her with a soft hiss. With a sly smile she slides herself from under him to curl beside him. “Did you mean what you said Logan?” She whispers into his ear. “Does the Argos Initiative have your investment?”

He laughs to himself, well aware of what he had said. “Oh yes. Yes, the other companies cannot even begin to compare. This is revolutionary.” With a satisfied hum Angela reaches over and collects a wine glass from the table beside the bed and passes it over to him. “You’re booked for the night Mr. Delos. Why not relax?” Once he takes it from her she lifts the second one and takes a long sip from it herself much to his amusement.

“Is there anything that you can’t do?” He says low while tilting the glass against his own lips and watching her in scrutiny. She smiles with a bite to her lip and reaches to collect the empty glass from him once he finishes it off. “Who knows. Stick around long enough and you might find out.” She sets the empty glasses down and pulls the covers back enough for him to get under them then drapes them across his waist.

She dims the light and checks the time as he makes himself comfortable in the bed. It was late into the night but her need for sleep was not the same. Though she couldn’t help but watch him as he soon drifted off into slumber, so peaceful compared to how he had been. There were so many sides to him, pieces even, that she’s seen all in the span of a mere few hours. This was Guest. She watches him with adoration, her fingers gently brushing his cheek and grazing over his hair as she finally moved to get herself dressed again.

She pulled her panties and bra back on, sitting on the edge of the bed as she quietly slid the straps over her shoulder to not disturb him, but that’s when she felt the presence of another. With a turn of her head she peers towards those glass doors to see Dolores watching with curiosity from the other side. She studies her for the moment with a slight narrowing of her eyes then moves around the bed to collect her dress that once she’s slipped back into quietly opens the door to meet the girl that almost took her place.

“What is it, Dolores?” She asks.  
“What were you doing?” She nods to the doors, hands folded before her. “Is that..the outsider?”  
“I was securing an investment. And yes.” She flicks her gaze back towards him as well. Had Dolores caught those last brushes of affection she had let slip towards him?  
“Arnold said we are here to help the Guests when they come to us. But we’re so similar...aren’t we?” She smiles with a sigh to herself. “They seem interesting. Don’t you agree?” Her eyes catch Angela’s with a knowing look. Arnold was fairly interesting to her, as much as Logan seemed to be to Angela. With a slight smirk she turns to walk away. “I’m sure Arnold will be happy to hear the news. I”ll go help the others clean up around here.” She says before sauntering off and back into the crowd.

Angela watches after her as she fades across the room then folds her arms lightly across her chest with a glance to the side. So Arnold had let her come to see after all. She casts one final glance back into the room before heading off to get the paperwork together to sign for when he woke back up.


End file.
